BLAME
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Mereka bertemu setiap malam hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka akan kekosongan hati yang mereka rasakan/ Dia sudah terlalu menyayangi; jika bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pemuda Hyuuga itu./ "Pergi Hyuuga. Sebelum aku memukulmu."/ "Kau tahu. Kau tahu semuanya." semi-CANON setting.


_Something must've gone wrong in my brain_

 _got your chemicals all in my veins_

"Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Lalu?"

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Aku yang memutuskan kapan akan pulang."

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan sadar jika tidak akan pernah ada kata menang jika beradu argumen dengan manusia di depannya. _Dia_ jarang sekali berbicara namun ketika _Dia_ melakukannya maka berarti hal itu sangat penting dan tidak ada yang mampu menghentikannya bahkan Naruto sekalipun. _Dia_ menyukai ketenangan dan akan selalu mencoba membuat orang di sekelilingnya diam.

Namun _dia_ membuat pengecualian untuk Ino. Akhir-akhir ini.

Ino meluruskan kakinya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam pria di depannya sementara tangannya mengusap lengannya mencoba memberi kehangatan karena angin malam. _Pria itu_ tersenyum kecil dan mengirim impuls yang menggelitik hati Ino.

Dia tidak kuat lagi. Ino harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum dia menarik baju pria di depannya dan menangis meraung karena sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Pergi Hyuuga. Sebelum aku memukulmu."

Ya. Ino harus berhenti sebelum rahasianya terbongkar.

 **BLAME: The other story**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own**_ **Naruto.  
Kalau Naruto milik aku maka Neji tidak akan... tidak akan... Hiks T.T**

 **CANON.**

 **By: KEY**

Ini gila. Berapa kalipun Ino memikirkannya berduaan saja dengan Neji dalam satu tempat sudah salah. Apalagi jika mereka berbincang hangat. Sudah dapat dipastikan kemungkinan besar salah satu diantaranya terkena _genjutsu_

Jika saling melempar tatapan membunuh memang dapat dikatakan berbincang hangat.

Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Dia dan Neji, Perempuan paling berisik dan Pria genius pencinta ketenangan. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya, sejauh yang bisa diingatnya. Ino akan memastikan untuk tahu diri dan melipir pergi jika sudah dekat-dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji sekalipun pria itu tampan, putih,dan memiliki rambut yang indah. Sekalipun Neji adalah sepupu dari manusia paling lemah lembut di dunia ini. Lagipula Ino merasa Neji memiliki alergi terhadap pembicaraan tidak penting diluar latihan dan misi.

Hyuuga Neji dan Yamanaka Ino.

Dua manusia yang terlalu berbeda untuk disatukan namun ternyata jauh dari pemikiran orang selama ini, mereka menemukan kenyamanan ketika sedang bersama. Terima kasih untuk pesta perayaan promosi _Jounin_ , Ino dan Neji memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara. Malam itu bahkan Pria itu menawarkan untuk mengantar Ino pulang karena tertarik dengan pembicaraannya tentang tumbuhan medis.

Dan entah sudah berapa malam sesudahnya yang terlewati untuk mereka duduk bersama membicarakan banyak hal. Ino akan merentangkan kakinya dan Neji dengan senang hati mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kaki Ino untuk sekedar mendapatkan pijatan ringan pada kepalannya. Tidak selalu ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Terkadang hanya keheningan yang mengisi, namun mereka menikmatinya. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Pada pagi hari mereka akan kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan menjalani peran mereka lagi. Mereka tidak akan bertegur sapa jika berada dalam satu ruangan atau berpapasan di jalan. Dan malamnya mereka akan menemukan cara untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mereka tidak saling mencintai tentu saja, sekalipun para _Anbu_ yang sedang bertugas sering menggoda mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ino masih sangat mencintai Sasuke dan Ino tau betul Neji diam-diam mencintai sepupunya, Hinata. Mereka bertemu setiap malam hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka akan kekosongan hati yang mereka rasakan.

Tidak ada perasaan yang dilibatkan di dalamnya.

Seharusnya begitu. Tapi... bukankah perasaan wanita terlalu lemah?

 _Now I'm Seeing red not thinking straight_

 _Blurring all the lines you intoxicate me_

Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan kebutuhannya akan Neji berubah. Di malam hari dia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada pria itu mengetuk jendelanya. Ketakutannya ketika pria itu pergi dalam misi dan tidak kembali dalam jadwal yang ditentukan. Tangannya bergetar ketika mendapati Neji dan Hinata berjalan berdua melewati toko nya. Matanya memanas setiap mereka berpapasan di tengah jalan namun dia melewatinya begitu saja tanpa sapaan apapun.

Setiap malam yang mereka lewati menjadi waktu favorit baginya. Ino ingat bagaimana Neji selalu memberi tahunya ketika rasi bintang berubah. Alis pria itu akan merengut tidak suka setiap menemukan wortel di dalam bento yang dibuat oleh Ino. Neji yang menyukai ketenangan namun tidak pernah protes ketika Ino bercerita tentang kegiatannya sepanjang hari itu, atau fakta jika diam-diam Neji sangat menyukai anak kecil dan membuat waktu untuk melatih beberapa _shinobi_ di akademi.

Ino menikmati setiap tangannya memijat pelan kening pria itu, akan ada erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut pria itu seolah-olah bebannya berkurang sedikit. Lebih dari itu, hatinya akan bergetar setiap senyum dan pandangan lembut mata pria itu saat Ino protes tentang betapa lembut rambutnye sebagai seorang pria atau tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir Neji ketika Ino dengan sengaja menjambak rambutnya setiap malam.

Neji adalah miliknya pada malam hari dan pagi hari akan merenggut kebahagiaan dari sisinya.

 _Suddenly I'm a fiend and you're all I need_

 _All I need_

Dan itulah momen perputaran di hidupnya. Ino tidak dapat lagi ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merindukan Sasuke, sebaliknya dia akan duduk termangu seharian ketika Neji harus pergi dalam misi. Dia akan bersemangat setiap menemukan gumpalan kertas kecil di pot bunga dekat pintu tokonya hanya untuk menemukan dua kata singkat 'malam ini'. Matanya yang tidak dapat berbohong setiap menemukan pria itu sedang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

Ino bahkan mulai membandingkan betapa Sasuke jauh berbeda dari Neji. Bagaimana Pria itu memiliki rambut yang lebih halus, panjang dan tidak pernah kusut sekalipun angin bertiup kencang, atau kulitnya yang sehalus porselen dengan rahang tegas tidak pernah luput dari perhatian Ino, atau matanya yang lebih teduh dan lebih hidup.

Jauh di dalam sana Ino sadar betul akan perasaan lain yang tumbuh. Dia sudah terlalu menyayangi; jika bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pemuda Hyuuga itu. Kesampingkan seluruh penampilan pria itu yang sangat menawan, Ino mencintai kepribadian Neji. Seluruh sikap Pria itu, Ino menyukainya. Bagaimana dia akan selalu diam memperhatikan setiap Ino mulai mengeluh tentang beratnya bekerja di T&I, dia yang selalu mempunyai solusi dan menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Ino jatuh cinta pada neji, dan bukan sekedar cinta monyet seperti yang pernah dirasakannya untuk Sasuke, tapi cinta yang sesungguhnya, cinta yang membuat dia malu dan kesulitan berkata-kata setiap pria itu ada di dekatnya, cinta yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan membuat pipinya merah, cinta yang membuatnya bergetar ketika pria itu ada dalam jarak pandangnya dan depresi ketika dia tidak ada.

Semua ini membuat Ino mulai merasa sakit, terutama ketika dia menyadari pria tersebut tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Namun Ino juga tidak sanggup jika harus mengabaikan surat-surat kecil yang ditemukannya di pot bunga atau ketukan pelan di jendelanya pada malam hari. Dia selalu mencoba menyangkal dengan mengatakan 'Ini yang terakhir. Aku akan mengusirnya setelah ini' dan malah berakhir menyanyikan pria itu untuk membuatnya tertidur. Ino masih membutuhkan Neji, dan selalu berharap pria itu juga merasakan yang sama.

 _It's you babe_

 _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move babe_

Lalu bencana itu datang. Pagi itu terlalu cerah untuk dimulai dengan sapaan semangat yang overdosis dari Naruto dan Sakura di tokonya. Sahabatnya itu melompat-lompat gembira dengan undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Ino hampir berteriak kegirangan mengira mereka akan segera menikah ketika matanya menatap nanar membaca nama yang tercetak dengan tinta emas:

Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Jantungnya jatuh seketika. Ujung tangan dan kakinya mendadak kelu diikuti nafas yang memburu. Dibiarkannya Sakura mengguncang badannya dan mengabaikan pesan bahwa mereka akan menjadi _braids maid_ si pengantin wanita. Keadaan itu diperparah ketika matanya menatap siluet pria itu mendekat dengan calon mempelai wanita. Mata pria itu menghunus tajam ke jantungnya dan, Ya _Kami-sama_ Ino berani bertaruh, pria itu tidak melepaskan matanya hingga mereka berdiri di sampingnya.

Ino memberi senyuman lemah ketika Hinata meminta dengan khusus tangan ajaibnya berperan untuk mendekorasi resepsi pernikahan mereka. Sungguh Dia ingin mengusir mereka semua pergi dan menangis sepuasnya sambal menyumpahi pemuda Hyuuga itu. Sangat sulit untuk fokus terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka terlebih ketika pemuda itu dengan tampannya berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya dengan harum mint yang sangat dirindukannya. Ino mendesah lega ketika dua calon-mempelai-sialan itu pamit pergi untuk kembali ke kediaman hyuuga. Dia sudah akan masuk ke tokonya bersiap untuk ritualnya 'berteriak dan menangis sampai pingsan' ketika dengan sebuah gerakan lihai yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, Neji menyelusupkan kertas kecil di tangannya.

Ini yang terakhir. Ino berjanji sesudahnya dia akan mengusir pria Hyuuga itu dari hidupnya

 _And I could try to run but it would be useless_

 _You are to blame_

Malam itu dia akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan Neji. Dia mulai merasa tidak waras dan mulai merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ketukan tidak beraturan di jendelanya membuatnya bingung karena pria itu selalu terkendali, tidak seperti sekarang mengetuk tergesa-gesa lebih seperti menggedor. Matanya menemukan pupil putih yang menyalang dan bau alkohol menguar kuat dari tubuh pria itu. Ino melarangnya masuk dan mengatakan untuk berhenti datang karena Ino muak dengan pertemanan mereka. Dia mengusir pemuda Hyuuga itu dan mengatakan untuk melupakan seluruh kejadian kemarin dan kembali lagi ke awal ketika mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan tidak saling mengenal.

Neji memukul teralis jendelanya dan memaksa masuk lalu berteriak-teriak 'mengapa', 'mengapa', mengapa' berkali-kali. Ino berteriak menyuruhnya tenang dan dibalas teriakan 'apa masalahmu'. Teriakan demi teriakan mereka keluarkan hingga keduanya terduduk lelah.

Ketika di dapatinya pria itu terlalu mabuk untuk berdiskusi, Ino mengusirnya pelan dengan suara hampir terisak untuk menjauhinya. Ino hampir memohon demi masa depan mereka berdua untuk berhenti melakukan ini ketika tangan hangat pria itu menggenggam pipinya. Neji menggeleng perlahan. Pria itu mengusap air matanya dan entah mengapa, dorongan dari mana, Ino balik mengusap pipi wajah Neji dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum kecil. Magnet diantara mereka menarik satu sama lain hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan. Malam yang dingin menjadi sedikit lebih hangat ketika dua anak muda perlahan menyatukan dirinya.

Dan hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu hasil perbuatan mereka malam itu.

 _He said stop playing it safe_

 _Girl I wanna see you lose control_

"Kau menghindariku."

Suara berat pria itu membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Ino hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Setelah malam itu Ino sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pergerakannya. Dia akan kabur ketika dirasakan _chakra_ pria itu mendekat. Dia memperpanjang jam kerjanya hingga larut malam, menolak dengan segala hormat ketika akan dipasangkan dengan pria itu dalam satu misi, membuang seluruh kertas kecil yang menumpuk di pot depan tokonya dan bahkan menggaji pegawai untuk mengawasi tokonya. Dia bahkan menginap di rumah Sakura dua minggu di awal setelah kejadian itu untuk mengantisipasi adanya ketukan di jendela pada malam hari.

Lalu pada akhir bulan setelah kejadian itu, tampaknya pria itu juga mulai lelah, atau mungkin mulai tidak peduli, dengan kucing-kucingan yang dibuat olehnya. Tidak ada lagi ketukan di jendela, tidak ada lagi kertas. Semua hampir kembali seperti sedia kala.

Hingga malam ini. Tepat dua bulan setelah kejadian tersebut dan tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahan akbar keluarga Hyuuga. Ino mendapati Neji masuk ke ruangannya, mengunci pintu dan membuang kuncinya entah kemana.

"Mengapa kau menghidariku?"

Ino mendesah lelah. Dia sudah terjebak selama tiga jam dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Pulang sekarang Neji Hyuuga! Demi Tuhan besok adalah hari pernikahanmu!" Ino mencoba mengkontrol suaranya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Aku punya cukup waktu."

Matanya melotot tajam ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat. Ino perlahan mundur hingga badannya menabrak meja kerjanya. Pria ini terlalu berbahaya! Ino tau mata itu. Mata yang tidak suka dibantah dan diperintah.

"A-apa kau tuli!? Berhenti disitu atau aku akan – "

Ucapannya terpotong oleh jari- jari yang memegang dagunya, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan menatap mata putih itu. Wajah pria itu yang dingin dan kokoh hingga Ino yakin Neji mampu melihat ke dalam jiwanya. Tangannya gemetar ketika dirasakannya elusan hangat pria itu melingkari perutnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Neji tidak seharusnya tahu! Jika dia tahu entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada 'hartanya' dan terlebih pria itu akan membencinya. Dia menyentakan wajahnya sekali lagi dari tangan pria itu, memandang calon pemimpin Hyuuga itu dengan marah dan menahan lengan pria itu untuk tidak mengeksplorasi perutnya lebih jauh

"Keluar sekarang! Segera pulang Hyuuga!"

 _You are to blame_

 _Just one hit you will know I'll never ever be the same_

Malam hampir berakhir; waktunya bersama pria itu hampir habis. Pergelangan tangannya ditawan lebih kuat, meskipun Ino tahu tidak ada kesempatan untuk bebas, itu tidak menghentikannya untuk mencoba.

"Sudah pagi."

"Aku tahu." pria itu mengelus surai pirangnya

"Kau harus pulang."

"Hn." sekali lagi pria itu mengelus rambutnya.

Mengapa bocah Hyuuga ini membuatnya semakin sulit? Mengapa dia tidak pergi saja dan melupakan semuanya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika pagi menyapa. Air matanya membasahi matanya sekali lagi, gerakan memberontaknya berkurang sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Tangannya terkulai lemas ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu,Neji.. d-dan aku… k-kami hanya.." Dirabanya perutnya yang sedikit membuncit mencoba mengkontrol jantungnya menunggu respon pemuda Hyuuga di depannya. Keheningan menyergap setelah pengakuannya dan dia merasa jantungnya diremas. Ino tahu itu. Ino tahu dia tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama. Pria itu bahkan tidak menjawab apapun…

Air mata menggenangi wajahnya. "M-maaf. A-aku mohon pergilah –"

Ucapan Ino terpotong ketika bibir pemuda itu membungkam bibir gadisnya, ah salah, wanitanya. Neji mendorong kepala Ino maju untuk memagut bibirnya lebih dalam. Ino yang kaget dengan tindakan Neji, terbuai akan rasa lama yang sudah lupa dia kecap. Mereka saling menumpahkan rasa rindu hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berhenti. Dengan dahi yang saling bersandar, aquamarine menatap pupil putih paling indah yang dirindukannya.

"Kau tahu. Kau tahu semuanya."

Sebuah mimik arogan tercetak di wajah Hyuuga Neji. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai ketika tangannya meraba perut wanitanya yang mulai membuncit.

"Aku Hyuuga. Aku melihat semuanya. Aku tahu semua hal."

Decakan geli lolos dari bibir Ino. Tentu saja dia adalah Hyuuga sombong dengan anugerah mata yang mampu melihat semuanya. Mereka tertawa kecil sebelum saling memandang lagi.

Lalu apa? Sekalipun Neji mengetahui perasaannya dan 'hartanya', tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. Pria itu akan menikah hari ini dan Ino hanya akan memandang mereka dari jauh.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak akan ada pernikahan hari ini."

A-APA!?

"Ada keributan sepanjang minggu kemarin. Para tetua sangat marah dan bahkan menahanku untuk tidak keluar kediaman Hyuuga. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Sinar pagi hari membuat semuanya jelas. Wajah mulus prianya dihiasi lebam di sudut mata, jejak darah yang mengering di sudut bibir, dan goresan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya di tangan dan kaki Neji.

Air mata mulai membasahi mata Ino. Demi apapun, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada pria itu?

"A- aku…. Neji maaf kk-karena ku…. K-karena kami," Ino, dengan air mata yang mulai deras, menggenggam erat tangan besar Neji mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan pria itu, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang juga menderanya. "M-maaf kami membebanimu."

Sekali lagi tangan besar Neji mengangkat wajahnya untu membimbing matanya menyelami pikiran pria itu. Oh. Hyuuga Neji boleh saja mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat yang tersembunyi, seperti janin mereka saat ini, namun Yamanaka Ino dianugerahi kemampuan untuk melihat pikiran pria tersebut. Dan bodohnya Ia yang selalu kabur dan tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat kemampuannya selama ini.

Bahwa sepanjang malam-malam mereka bersama, setiap pria itu merebahkan kepalanya, setiap pria itu mendengarkan dirinya dalam diam, setiap senyuman kecil yang diberikannya,

…. terselip harap bahwa suatu saat, entah bagaimana dan kapan, Ino akan merasakan ketulusannya.

Dan saat ini, dengan kemampuannya ditambah senyum Neji yang menenangkan, Ino dapat meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak sedang dalam _genjutsu_ atau pengaruh alkohol. Karenanya ketika tangan pria itu menariknya perlahan, Ino tidak lagi kabur dan menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang, Ino."

 _I'll never be the same_

 _I'll never be the same_

 _I'll never be the same_

 _Just one hit you will know I'll never be the same._

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **A.N**

Aku bangkit dari Hiatus hiyaaaah!

Makanya jadi cewe jangan baperan wkwkwk. Sepertinya aku ingin berhenti dari sasuino dan mencoba merelakan sasgay entah dengan siapa dan malah masuk dunia Neji yang lebih ga mungkin lagi !? Bagus.

Terinspirasi dari fanfic lama banget karya Bishounenchaser judulnya I could. Itu ff kesukaan aku pas jaman SD wkakakakaakkaka baca ulang jadi sadar aku tua amat sekarang :"

Oh iya ini penulisannya kaku gasih? Gomen! aku lupa cara nulis ff yang baik, benar dan berfaedah. Ngetik pas dapet idenya di kafe ga berenti ampe tengah malem dan baru sadar terlalu panjang akhirnya di cut-cut beberapa bagian.

Sampai betemu entah kapan-kapan-kapan!

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _._

 _._

KEY-Keziaaditya

Ps: Itu gimana mereka bisa keluar Kuncinya dibuang gatau kemana sama Neji pinter ckckck


End file.
